see ya
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: Momoi Satsuki menangis, Wakamatsu Kousuke memeluk kedua orang tersebut, Sakurai Ryou berusaha menenangkan Momoi walau terisak, Aomine Daiki hanya mengerutu tentang nasib kenapa ia diikat, dan— —kedua siswa yang baru lulus, orang yang dipeluk Wakamatsu, saling berpandangan.


Momoi Satsuki menangis, Wakamatsu Kousuke memeluk kedua orang tersebut, Sakurai Ryou berusaha menenangkan Momoi walau terisak, Aomine Daiki hanya mengerutu tentang nasib kenapa ia diikat, dan—

—kedua siswa yang baru lulus, orang yang dipeluk Wakamatsu, saling berpandangan.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kuroko's basketball © tadatoshi fujimaki_**

**_._**

**_See ya © kapten pelangi_**

**_._**

**_Imayoshi Shouichi, Susa Yoshinori, Touou Gakuen_**

**_._**

**_Warning : _**

**_Out of character, typo(s), miss typo, gaje, errr— mengakibatkan kangen sama masa-masa terakhir sekolah, author lagi kelaperan saking stressnya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang nggak bisa dituliskan oleh author._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dengan isak tangis yang menggema di aula _Touou Gakuen_, suara isakan yang terdengar dari para siswa-siswi. Oh, ya, benar, sekarang adalah hari kelulusan siswa tahun terakhir, hari di mana dua orang pemain utama tim basket _Touou_—mantan kapten dan wakilnya— bernama Imayoshi Shouichi dan Susa Yoshinori meninggalkan klub dan sekolah tercinta mereka.

Meninggalkan klub basket, dan menyerahkannya —oke, jabatan kapten sudah diumumkan akan diberi pada Wakamatsu saat mereka kalah dipertandingan pertama _Winter Cup—_ kepada generasi selanjutnya.

Kedua mantan pemain basket _reguler _itu saling melirik —oke, yang benar, Susa-lah yang melirik pada temannya selama tiga tahun di masa Sekolah Menengah Atas itu. Susa tahu, dibalik _pokar face _serta senyuman dari Imayoshi Shouichi, ada sedikit kesedihan.

"Hei, Imayoshi," panggil Susa pelan, berusaha membuat pemuda yang merupakan mantan kapten _Touou_ itu mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Kau ingin masuk _universitas _mana?"

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi, sih. Toh, Susa juga tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Urusan klub? Itu sudah bukan lagi urusan mereka.

Imayoshi yang memperhatikan teman-teman seangkatannya menangis haru itu mengalihkan pandangan pada mantan _small forward Touou, _"hahahaha, kau sudah tahu, 'kan, Susa? Untuk apa bertanya lagi?"

Susa mendesah, "hanya basa-basi."

Imayoshi hanya bergumam, gumaman yang tidak didengar oleh temannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sekilah pada sesosok guru yang mengajarkan _Chemistry —_sosok pelatih mereka saat diklub. "Ahya, Susa," ujar Imayoshi, "kuharap kau mau menemaniku untuk mengucapkan _'bye-bye'_ pada yang lain."

.

* * *

.

Saat kedua lulusan tersebut keluar dari aula, yang menyambut mereka pertama kalinya adalah pekukan —uhuk—maut—uhuk— dari _center s_ekaligus kapten baru _Touou Gakuen_, Wakamatsu Kousuke. Pelukan yang nyaris membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Imayoshi-_san, _Susa-_san, _selamat atas kelulusan kalian!" Sebuah suara _feminim _terdengar dengan isak tangis, "_hiks... omedeto, senpai-tachi, hiks— huwaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Ah, Imayoshi dan Susa mengenal suara perempuan yang menangis itu, suara sang_ manager _sekolah mereka —sebelum mereka lulus, ya.

Suara dari Momoi Satsuki makin lama makin berisik, suara tangisannya pecah.

Imayoshi dan Susa saling bertatapan —mereka masih dipeluk oleh Wakamatsu yang menahan isakkannya agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua kakak kelasnya— bingung. Ah, apa keempat _kouhai _mereka ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan —yang sementara— pada mereka?

"_Su— sumimmasen, _Imayoshi-_san,"_ sosok berhelaian coklat, sang _shooter _bernama Sakurai Ryou menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sendari tadi terlihat, "a—aku hanya bisa memberikan _manga _buatanku. _Su-sumimmasen, senpai."_

Sakurai yang sudah mengatakan hal peting langsung menenangkan Momoi yang semakin berisik. Wakamatsu melepaskan pelukkannya dari kedua kakak kelasnya, lalu menatap pada kedua orang berambut _pink _dan _navy blue _, pada sosok gadis manis yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan pemuda yang menggerutu sembari diikat oleh tali tambang.

"Kau," Wakamatsu menunjuk si _navy blue_, "kau juga katakanlah sesuatu, Aomine!"

"Haaaa?" Aomine —pemuda denga surai _navy blue—_mengajukan desahan protes, "kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu?!"

Imayoshi yang tidak ingin hari kelulusannya dengan Susa berubah menjadi pertumpahan darah antara sang kapten dan _ace _itu langsung mengambil tindakan, "Ah, sudahlah, Wakamatsu. Momoi juga berhentilah menangis, tidak enak, 'kan dipandang orang?" Tanya Imayoshi, membuat Wakamatsu berhenti memukul —nyaris, sih— wajah Aomine. Membuat Momoi Satsuki berhenti menangis.

"Terima kasih atas _manga _buatanmu, Sakurai,"

"_Su-sumimmasen! Ha-ha'i, douitashimasta, _Imayoshi-_san!"_

Imayoshi tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Susa.

"Kurasa, kalian harus melepaskan ikatan Aomine." Susa membuka suaranya. Momoi yang mendengarnya mengangguk, lalu dengan bantuan Sakurai dan Wakamatsu membuka ikatan sang _navy blue._

"Jika sudah selesai, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama? Sakurai pasti membawa banyak makanan, 'kan?" Tanya Imayoshi.

Sakurak mengangguk kecil pada mantan kaptennya.

"Nah, ayo kita rayakan kelulusan kelas tiga untuk yang terakhir kalinya bersama-sama."

.

.

_"Saat suatu hal berakhir, yang lain dimulai."_

_— Aida Riko_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N :**

**Setelah saya baca ulang, tulisan saya banyak yang berubah, ya? Makin jelek atau makin bagus, sih? Saya kurang bisa menilai, hehehe—**

**Duh, saya kangen masa-masa pas tahun terakhir saya di SD, ngingetnya, nyess —tapi saya pas wisuda kagak nangis, sih.**

**Akhir kata, review?**


End file.
